Confusing Love
by Not Innocent
Summary: Basically, It's a NaruHina story. Naruto is Hinata's trainer. Naruto *secretly* likes Hinata and she doesn't have a clue. Whenever other boys are flirting with Hinata, Naruto does whatever he can to keep them away. And there is one jealous girl who wants Naruto. Yes kids, you guessed it. It's Haruno Sakura. (Ignore Title in the beginning it's supposed to be Confusing Love)
1. A Fuss

My Trainer is a Player

(Hinata's POV for the whole story)

In my house, the school or the park is where we could spar. I would always lose to Naruto Uzumaki. He was pretty good, _too_ good. He beats me in every match. He would always say "Try harder, you'll get it." I wonder how I could achieve to a boy like him...

...

Today was New Years and Japan wanted to have a celebration. So, we had to dress formal, which wasn't my thing, but my trainer wanted me to go. So, I grabbed my dress and went straight to the bathroom to change, I walked to the party after I was done.

...

The lights of the party were splendid, there were more than a thousand people in there. The food they had was tasty and the sparkling drinks glittered in my eyes. Most of my friends greeted me and were glad that I was at the party. All except for one friend, Neji.

...

When I finally saw him, he hugged me, feeling happy as he saw my face. He asked me a couple of questions that made me unconfortable. But I wanted him to speak to me. "Is everything okay? You look so disoriented... Are you tired?" Neji looked at my sleepy face. '_I guess all the glitter is getting to me._' I shook my head, "I'm so sorry for making you worry, Neji." I looked down at the floor in shame, staring at my white heels. "Oh, I don't mind." He suddenly said. I looked at him again, smiling at him. "Maybe I wore you out by making you walk around to find me, since I'm leaving soon." Neji closed his eyes in sadness. Yes, he was leaving soon. His last day in Japan. He was planning on going to UK, where half of his family was waiting for him. "I-I've always wanted to come to parties like this.." He stuttered shyly. I giggled, "Normally you don't come to parties at all." Neji laughed with me. "Well, this is New Years after all. I wanted to check it out." He looked around the fancy venue and slowly walked away. At the front of the venue hung a drop curtain with words "Happy New Year!" on it. I looked at people reading magazines, laughing and chatting, hugging or holding hands. "Hey, wait!" I tried to run after Neji, passing through a whole crowd of people, saying excuse me or sorry. Then, I bumped into somebody. "Aargh!" I screamed, almost losing my balance. "Uhh, excuse me..." "What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted, regaining my balance quickly. I looked up trying to complain... A boy looked into me expressionless. I know this face...from somewhere...the admirable... '_No! Uzumaki!? Here of all places?_'

"Shh!" He pushed a finger against my lips. "Huh?" I was confused, why is he here? "Can you just... stay like this a bit more?" Saying so, something fell over me. '_No! He's holding me in his arms? We've only met..._' "N-No...don't!" I resisted. "You gotta help me." He pulled my chin up with his thin, yet strong fingertips. My eyes met Uzumaki's, as he held me. A blank expression under these circumstances? '_What do you mean, "help"?_' "You're my grasshopper, right?" My eyes widen, "How do you know?" "You were with that one guy named Neji a while ago." "Well, yes but-" "Besides-" As Uzumaki tried to go on...we heard the noise coming closer. He looked in that direction and clicked his tongue. "Just listen to me." I sighed and finally answered, "Only if you really need help." He squeezed me even tighter. '_What am I going to do? I can't run away..._' I could tell the boy who held me was very strong. I could feel his heart pounding against my body. His right arm slipped around my waist. My trainer, Uzumaki...holding me in his arms under these circumstances? I was so nervous I didn't know what to do. 'Hurry... Let's get this over with!' Pleading, I held Uzumaki with my trembling hands. I thought I heard a chuckle in my ear. '_He's laughing?_' "Sorry it won't be long." His whisper at my ear had a gentle ring to it. Without a word, I gripped the hem of his jacket. That was when...

A teenaged girl approached clicking her heels. She was breathing hard...and stopped right in front of me and Uzumaki.

"Found you!" Staring at him with bloodshot eyes...the ghastly expression spoiled her beautiful features. I'm not the one she's glaring at, but she scares me still. Wait a minute, is this the model Sakura Haruno!? The charismatic model had a huge following among other models...even appearing in various TV programs recently. She's always smiling on TV, but Sakura can look this scary in real life. I found myself clinging to Uzumaki...and felt him chuckle. The words he spat out right after, however...

_Were extremely low-toned and chilly._

"You're in my way. This is how it is, so leave." Sakura gasped at those words. "So, you're into girls like _that_ now. A bootlicking piece of scum!" M-Me?! I felt so insulted, I even felt pathetic by being insulted from a model. "No matter what you do..." Sakura paused, "I'm the only girl for Naruto. Enjoy your moment while it lasts!" Barely giving us time to respond, she left clicking her heels. "Hah, she's gone?" Uzumaki stepped away. Our bodies moved as if a spell was broken. "U-Um..." "Huh?" "What just happened?!" Without moving an inch and running his hands through his hair, Uzumaki said...

"Hey...getting mad would spoil your dress." "N-None of your business!" I shouted, blushing furiously. "You want something in return? I'll send you something in your room later." Uzumaki said in a low voice. "I don't need anything!" I hid my eyes with my bare hands. "Hey, what's you're name?" I uncovered my eye with one hand slowly. Despite his annoying arrogance, I found myself blurting out my name. "Hyuga... Hyuga Hinata is my name." "Huh, that's a nice name." He smiled. That's when we heard someone calling his name. "Anyways, you were a great help." After a few moments of silence between us he mumbled, "Well then, Hyuga." With those words, Uzumaki returned to the venue as if nothing happened, expressionless again.

"W-What was that?" I asked myself. I was totally wrong about Uzumaki! Stunned, the words that left my mouth rang hollow and disappeared into thin air. So Uzumaki is going out with Haruno. Wow, guess that's the fashion industry.

As I was thinking such things...

Someone called my name.


	2. A Lucky Charm

...

"Oh this is where you were, Hinata." Neji smiled, walking towards me. "Neji!" It felt like a while since I'd seen his face. Relieved, I ran to him. "Huh? Hinata, were you wearing perfume today? Something smells good." "...!" I didn't smell anything since I was breathing with my mouth open. But now, I actually realized that Uzumaki was wearing perfume! "Y-You must be mistaken, Neji." He looked at me curiously. "I wonder...oh?" "What is it?" "What happened to that?" I looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean by that?" Neji pointed at my neck. "You know, the necklace Uzumaki gave you went you started to train with him for the very first time." "Oh!" I touched my neck after Neji pointed it out. _'It's not there. I lost it!' _The necklace I got from Uzumaki when I started training with him! '_It was perfect for this kind of dress...sort of._' I looked on the floor but couldn't find the necklace. '_Oh no. I must've lost it in that fuss._' Ah, I'm so out of luck today. I decided to forget it and grab Neji's hand. "Let us be on our way now." I sighed lightly. "Are you sure? It was precious, wasn't it?" I checked the floor again and nodded at Neji. "It wasn't exactly precious, it was just chains. But, it's alright." And that was how we left. I didn't know then...that I would have such a relationship...with the guy who got me in such a mess.

-The Next Day-

...

I took a big breath in my living room, smelling the wonderful air coming from the window I opened not to long ago. Sipping some tea, I looked at the table, thinking about what happened last night. Today was my sixth day of training and it starts in one minute. Uzumaki knocked on the door, shouting. "Hey, Hyuga! We're here!" What does he mean by 'We'? I opened the door to see Sasuke and Uzumaki at the door. "Uh, hi." I greeted nervously. They ran past me and stopped in front of the living room. "Well, nice to meet you too." I closed the door and walked towards Uzumaki. "What's Sasuke doing here?" "Well, I decided to give you a partner to train with since you can't beat me." "Are you calling her weak?" Sasuke glared at Uzumaki. "You know she's trying her best, right?" "I know, I know. I was playing around." Uzumaki rolled his eyes at him. I was too busy trying to open the last window in my house, this was a tough one. I could barely open it, I could get it up to an inch and that's it. Normally, I would give up and train without that window being open, but I will try what ever it takes, even if I break it. Finally, It flew open. "Aargh!" Surprised, I staggered. As I fell, a pair of strong arms saved me...the arms belonged to was..."Uzumaki?!" "?" I didn't want to run into him already. And in front of Sasuke. "L-Let me go, please!" I stuttered. "Oh, sorry." His arms let go instantly. As I stood there startled, Uzumaki stared at me and...said something without emotion. "You should ask for help next time, you know." "S-Sorry." I mumbled. "So are we going to start training or are you two lovebirds are going to stare at each other for the rest of the day?" Sasuke interrupted with a sigh. "Let's start training then." I ran towards the rug. Uzumaki ran after and went across from me. "Alright, good." Sasuke went besides me and said, "Ready?" I nodded, and glared at Naruto, who had no expression whatsoever. "Then let's go."

...

Basically, neither of us won. It was a tie, we decided to call it a day and relax for a while. Sasuke sat next to me and whispered, "Are you really in love with Naruto?" I widen my eyes and turned my face to him. "W-What do you mean, Sasuke?" "Because, I like you." He confessed. "I want to be with you." What he didn't notice was Uzumaki was listening the whole time. "You're really cute, Hinata." With that said, he looked at the time. "Oh, I gotta leave, I'll see you soon." Sasuke walked out of my house slowly. Uzumaki and I were the only people in the house. He sat next to me and mumbled, "Don't go out with him, he's controlling." "Are you criticizing Sasuke?" "No, I'm just protecting you." then, Uzumaki approached me. I choked, his face so close to mine. With him pressing against my face I couldn't move away. '_What on earth!?_'

"It's about time you realized...how you make other guys feel." I tried to ask what he meant...but Uzumaki was so overbearing I couldn't say a word. I looked away out of embarrassment. "..." I felt Uzumaki's face closing in on me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt his hot breath on my neck...which soon turned into a soft touch. "...No." The next moment...I heard a smack and felt a sharp pain on my neck.

'_What!? Could this be...a hickey!?_' "H-Hey, Uzumaki!?" I was stunned. And Uzumaki muttered sullenly, the way he usually does. "It's a lucky charm...to keep the scum away, so don't you dare hide it." That said, Uzumaki pushed himself away from me...as if nothing happened. "Huh?" I rushed to check myself in the glass and there it was at my nape, a big red hickey. "W-What am I going to do?" I pulled my shirt up to hide the mark. When I went back to the living room, he was already gone.

I decided to give up and go to sleep.


	3. Dammit, Lee!

Hey guys, I've seen your reviews.

Thanks so much for the feed back and the support, really appereciate it. I'm trying to make this story as perfect as possible for you. I know, I'm not doing well but at least I'm trying, right? If there is anything wrong, I'll try to change it. I haven't come up with any flash backs but I will soon. Anyways, on to the story!

The next morning

'_What a day that was._' The hickey was still very conspicuous the next morning. I went outside with a scarf around my neck. '_He told me to not cover them but it's impossible. Uzumaki seems really quick with girls...I just can't tell what's on his mind._' As I was mulling over this I heard a voice behind me. "Good morning." Uzumaki greeted with a straight face. "G-Good morning, sir." I stammered. Uzumaki's gaze stopped at my scarf. He raised his brows in displeasure. "Um, this..." I tried to explain why I had this scarf on today, but I was too embarrassed to let him rip my scarf off my neck. I ran off a deserted garden.

The empty corridor led to a courtyard. I squiented atthe crisp moring wind, in sharp contrast to my feelings. Uzumaki, a few meters ahead, turned around. "Hey." "Uzumaki? How did you find me here?! I-I mean, what is it?" Worried about my neck, I held on to my scarf. I was scared, watching me take on a defensive attitude... Uzumaki sighed. "You don't have to be on guard." He muttered. "No, I wasn't guarding myself." I denyed his words that were shot to me. "You look strange." Uzumaki said contemptuously. "Not that I should care but." "And what is it that you called me for?" I asked, wanting to get out of all this as fast as possible. "You don't have to rush things. You don't have anything urgent now, do you?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then there should be no problem." Uzumaki said gruffly and looked away. He mumbled without changing his expression. "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna eat you up or something." Seeing how composed Uzumaki was...I started feeling embarrassed for being on guard unnecessarily. '_Was he just playing with me?_' As I was mulling over all this...Uzumaki turned to face me. "Hyuga. There's something I wanna give you." "Give me?"

"This is yours, right?" Uzumaki handed me something. It was... "It's my necklace..." It was the necklace I had lost...at the New Years party when we first met at. "Why do you have it, Uzumaki?" Uzumaki was staring at me with an undecipherable expression on his face. I thought back to our first encounter. '_Uzumaki grabbed me as an excuse to run away from his girlfriend. And when we met later. I thought he'd forgotten about me._'

"...So you do remember?" I asked with a small smile across my face. "Of course." Uzumaki said and took out a cigarette.

"Can I?"

"Oh, please go ahead." I slightly blushed when I glanced at my necklace he had given back to me. "Sorry." Uzumaki muttered. He moved under the wind and lit up, sending a curl of smoke in the air. He gazed blankly at the smoke disappearing into the morning air. "I can only smoke in places like this."

"No problem." Not even looking at him, I said those words in a low tone. "But..." I finally looked at him and began to speak. "You didn't mention anything, Uzumaki... When I came outside I thought you'd forgotten me."Looking embarrassed, Uzumaki looked at me. He dropped the ashes in his portable ashtray and muttered.

"I do make it to a point to remember those who are interesting." "Does that mean...I should be pleased?" Despite all that, I thanked him for picking it up.

"Th-Thank you..."

"Yeah, don't lose it again." Uzumaki's words and tone was unexpectedly gentle. My heart skipped a beat. '_A strange man. I'm so relieved though._' I looked at my necklace again. The necklace sparkled as though it responded to my joy. I couldn't help smiling. "Was that necklace precious to you?"

"Huh?"

"You look so happy."

"Oh this...I bought it as a gift to celebrate my first time training with you..."

"Hmmph."

"To celebrate the teenager in training I want to be. I felt I needed something worth my troubles I've been through...like a necklace to go with everything I wear...suitable even for formal occasions." I touched my necklace, answering him. The anxiety, the joy I felt when I bought this necklace...all kinds of emotions took over me. "Everything you wear, eh..." Uzumaki said, and it looked like he was deeply moved. "Huh?"

"It looked good on you."

"Huh?"

"The clothes you're wearing now, it looked good on you."

"Oh..."

So Uzumaki remembered what I had on. "Thank you." I smiled at him. "Were those clothes your choice?" I nodded at his question. "And that necklace too?" "Yes, sir." I frowned, not understanding what he was getting at. Uzumaki nodded slightly. "Oh." And he smiled gently. "What happened, Uzumaki?" "Fine feathers make fine birds!" I was really puzzled. "F-Feathers make fine birds?!" I stammered in falsetto and Uzumaki laughed loudly. "Hee-hee, what kind of voice is that?! What a joke." I didn't reply and stared at the ground. "Why, what's surprising you so?" I smiled and looked at him again. "Well, even you can laugh like that."

"I'm human, too." He blushed. "Um...I'm sorry. It was just so..." I scratched my head nervously. "Does it surprise you that I crack up?" "Um, that's not it." It was frustrating. I couldn't put it into words. I felt a certain kind of joy, a tickling sensation...because of the smile Uzumaki had showed me. It was as if I'd seen a part of him I had never known. '_How should I express this in words?_' As I thought real hard, Uzumaki narrowed his eyes. He raised his arm to reach for my shoulder.

Just as Uzumaki's hand was about to touch me... "Hey, you two!" Someone shouted, Uzumaki and I yelped. My body jerked up. From the ally leading to the town, a boy named Rock Lee, my classmate in my school walked to us with a calm expression. "When were you looking?" Uzumaki asked expressionless. "You mean when you two were about to fall in each other's arms?" Lee chuckled. "We didn't fall into each other's arms." Uzumaki denied and sighed. "Oh? Or were you kissing each other?" Lee smiled. "We weren't doing that either, Lee!" Ignoring Uzumaki, Lee continued talking. "I mean a boy and a girl in a secluded place like this. There's only one thing to do, right?" '_He's got Uzumaki wrapped around his finger._' He seemed to notice me looking at him. "H-Hi... I'm Hinata Hyuga." I greeted with a shy smile.

"Ha-ha, I know you. Actually, I was on my way to see you." Lee took my hand. "Yes, just as I imagined, a beautiful lady." "Uh..." I blushed deeply. Lee was a funny guy, he was also a gentleman now. He was different from Uzumaki. Unable to stand our conversation, Uzumaki interrupted us in an irritable voice. "Hey, stop messing with us!" Lee frowned at Uzumaki. "Oh, all right." He shrugged his shoulders at Uzumaki's angry voice. He let go of my hand and shoved his own in his pocket. "Excuse me for casually touching a lady I've just met. I remeber, people don't engage in much physical contact here in Japan...except lovers and people you have affection for, right?" Saying so he gave me and Uzumaki a meaningful smile.

"What is it that you want?" Lee chuckled at Uzumaki, "Hmmph, you seem to start boiling when it comes to Ms. Hyuga." Uzumaki glared at him. "Hinata here is my favorite lady." I blushed slightly at Lee's words. "Favorite?" I repeated. "Yes. Oh and Naruto..." Lee shrugged lightly and said, "Feel for the lady. Taking her out shamelessly like this in broad daylight won't do it." Lee walked away while laughing. And that was when Uzumaki's roar echoed throughout the courtyard. I was gazing Uzumaki's back after Lee left...when he turned around abruptly.

Lee said I was his favorite.

_**I wonder if I'm Uzumaki's favorite as well...**_


End file.
